So Many Games, So Little Time
by Tecnokitty
Summary: What happens when you mix three hyper girls with three Lord of the Rings characters and plenty of video games? Read to find out!
1. The arrival of Pippin

So Many Games, So Little Time.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own any of the Lord of the Rings characters.

I plan for this story to be as pointless as possible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Autumn's POV

'Yay! I'm having Jade and Emma over for a whole month! And the folks and Trisha will be gone!' My mind was bouncing all over the place, matching the mood I was currently in; hypermatic-overcharge.

Blame mother, she allowed me to have coffee at lunch. Even if it was nearly 5 in the afternoon by now.

**BRRIIINNG!**

I jumped nearly three feet into the air, scaring the livin' daylights out of the cat who had made use of my constant need to move as I had been petting her with one hand and flicking channels on the TV as fast I could with the other hand. She hit the ground running and didn't take two seconds to dash down the stairs (rather loudly seeing as she was more fat than cat), and yes, my hand was cramped up from the rapid channel-changing. It didn't surprise me that I had jumped; I was so twitchy my nerves were on edge. Using the momentum I gained with my three-foot jump, I half fell half vaulted over the back of the couch, landing rather painfully on the floor. The pain didn't last long, seeing as I was on my feet again within the next instant. An instant after that, I was at the door, pulling it open. Emma was standing there, a big bag full to overfilling in her arms, and her pillow sticking out of a backpack on her back.

"Come in ya blonde." I told her, commenting on her freshly bleached hair.

I led her to my room (for maybe the millionth time), where she dropped her stuff into a random pile on the floor. Without having to speak (though we did, mind you, she was nearly as hyper as I was and was blabbing on about random stuff) we took the TV off of its stand in my room, and carried it out into the living room where the TV I had been rapidly changing channels was located, and set it up on the table that I had moved earlier for this exact purpose. When it was plugged in, I dusted my hands off on my pant legs; a job well done. Two TV's right next to each other, nearly perfection. One last one to retrieve, and we repeated the process, taking the TV out of my younger sister Trisha's room (she would never know, even though she hadn't left yet…) and setting it on the stand on the other side of the living room's TV.

There, now we had reached perfection. And maybe the TV's did too, but hey, they didn't matter quite yet; the GameCube and PS2 had yet to be hooked up.

We were in my room laughing when the doorbell rang again. This time I didn't jump, but Emma did. I vaulted myself (again) off of my bed, Emma close on my heels. We raced each other to the door, and I was in the lead! Ma had reached the door before we did, not realizing that Emma couldn't see very well behind me (I'm taller than her!) and my brakes weren't working too well at the moment. It had been my full intention to slam into the door, and take the blow as Emma slammed into my backside, but noooooooooo, ma had to open the door!

We slammed into Jade instead, dog piling her out in the grass. Good riddance pillows had been invented else that would have been very painful.

A few minutes of uncontrollable laughter and doorway-blockage ensued before anybody could speak, Jade so happening to be the first, "Will you two get offa' me?"

Emma and I were still laughing, but we pulled ourselves off of her. She stood up, brushed herself off, and walked inside, "accidently" slamming her bulging backpack into Emma causing a domino effect for the two of us, sending us back into the grass. More uncontrollable laughter and doorway-blockage ensued. As we stood again, my folks and sister took their chance and carried the last of their luggage to the car before piling inside. Jade re-joined us at the door as they pulled out of the drive, everybody shouting and waving goodbyes. When they were out of sight, we all dashed inside, slamming the door behind us. Time for the party to get started!

Minutes later, the DVD player was hooked up to the middle and biggest TV, the extended version of FoTR playing. The TV off the right of the main TV had the GameCube hooked up to it, Magical Melody's (Harvest Moon game for all you peoples who don't know) in the drive. Last but not least, the TV to the left of the main one was hooked up to the PS2 and had Soul Caliber 2 (sword fighting game for all you who don't know) in its drive. Jade, now fully decked out in purple and black tiger-striped PJ pants and perfectly matching bright yellow shirt with random patterns on it, was seated in the middle, staring intently at the movie playing. Every once in awhile, she would glance over to the other screens, watching what was going on there. Emma was finely dressed up in dark blue PJ pants, rather boringly plain, and a shirt that had holes in the bottom of it and spelled out the name of the place where he mother worked on the back, and she was the one behind the wireless controller of the GameCube.

Now, I was a different matter. I had been in my blue PJ pants that were dotted with black, white, purple and green stars all day (feel free to call me a lazy bum) and I only recently changed my shirt into a random white-paint covered black shirt. Yes, the PS2 had been set up for me, but I had other things on my mind at the moment. Like the prospect of feeding the people who had come to stay for this first, and oh-so-lovely month of summer break. You just gotta love summer break.

I tore outta my room at a flat out run, charging for the kitchen. My socks were new and fuzzy, the prime of their life and perfect for sliding across wood flooring. Within a few short moments, the kitchen was in sight. My feet hit the wood, and I slid quickly along, the box on the counter my target and prize.

It was about the time I hit the halfway mark that I realized that I was going too fast. _Way_ too fast. The wall looked very painful at this point in time of the game.

My hand reached out, trying to grab the popcorn box as I passed it. The box collided with my wrist, and it went flying from the countertop before I could grab it. As a desperate last attempt, I dove for the floor, hoping my slide was enough to launch from and not collide into anything but the popcorn box.

Very painfully, I hit the floor and wall at the same time. A bowl fell off the table, rather loudly seeing as it was metal-ish. Sadly, it landed face down like I knew it would for it was the one I wanted to use to put the popcorn in.

"Don't break much!" I heard Emma call, accompanied by Jade's laughter.

"Don't worry! No broken bones! Just chasing the popcorn!" I called back, pulling myself to my feet.

Emma snorted, "I'm not worried about you; it's the popcorn I'm worried about!"

Jade hadn't stopped laughing.

Making a face, I ripped the box open and pulled one packet out. Moments later, I gently slid over toward the microwave, placing the Almighty Popcorn Bag in its enchanting place of Poppage. The box joined the rest back in the cupboard.

"Almighty Popcorn Bag and its enchanting place of Poppage?" I heard Emma ask, "What are you smoking?"

I paused, did she just read my thoughts?

Jade's sigh penetrated my deep thoughtfulness, "You're talking to yourself again, Aut, making it very hard for me to hear."

As Gandalf's voice rang out over the house, I highly doubted that.

Anyways, being close to the dining room, I spun (literally) over to a chair, nearly crashing into the table. I did end up oofing as I hit the table with my pelvis.

Jade glanced over her shoulder at me, "Now what are you up to?"

"A new popcorn bowl is needed." I replied, poising myself on the chair I had spun towards.

Its back was facing the kitchen and its evil wooden floor and I was poised like a captain on her ship, one leg on the back of the chair and my fists on my hips. A moment later, I had tipped the chair backwards, the legs accidently hitting the table and causing my fall to pause for half a second until the table let go of the chair and I finished my forward fall. The back of the chair hit the floor, and I slid forwards on my knees (rather painfully at that. My brilliance is showing beautifully today) and ended up short of the cupboard holding the bowls. Grumbling, I pulled myself toward it with the palms of my hands. Good riddance it was one on the floor, else I would have had to stand up to get the bowl rather than lay there on my belly, feet in the air as if I was lying on my bed.

Well, maybe I was. Who knew the random places I would end up falling asleep over the course of this month.

As I reached up for the upper shelf in the cupboard, I felt nothing. My hand completely molested the ledge of the shelf, but still nothing. With a large sigh, I gripped the shelf with both hands, and lifted my front up to try and see where the stupid bowl was. My eyes slowly grew level with the shelf, and I was struggling now. This was a lot **harder** than it seemed, and prolly looked.

I had completely forgotten that this was the broken shelf, the one that slid out of its slot if we wanted it too. Over the course of my struggles, I hadn't noticed it starting to slide out under my pulling. Moments after I got my eyes above level with the shelf, and could see the bowls, the shelf pulled all the way out and I landed on the floor, shelf on me and bowls all over the floor.

I heard more laughter coming from the other room, Emma trying to choke out words at the same time, "What are you doing now?"

"Fighting the shelf and ornery popcorn bowls and losing!" I called back which gained me even more laughter.

While still laying on the floor, I slid the shelf back into place, pulling the bowl I needed for the popcorn over to me. Luckily, this one hadn't landed face down and was perfectly useable. The rest of the bowls were placed haphazardly back onto the shelf, as I couldn't see the top of it. Just as long as I didn't get showered with bowls I figured that I was safe. The dig of the microwave was the only thing that could pull me to my feet at this time, which it did.

As I poured the popcorn into the bowl, I debated about indulging further and melting butter to put onto the popcorn. Indulgence won, and a bit of a stick of butter was in a smaller bowl, melting in the microwave. Butter, being butter and all, didn't take but a few seconds to melt and was soon on the popcorn.

Moments after that, the chair I had tipped over on was back on its feet and the popcorn bowl was in Jade's lap. She was in the middle, after all. And the one less likely to jump at stupid things like Emma and I did. We jumped quite a bit, actually.

A rumbling outside told us that a thunderstorm was approaching. If it was the one dad was talking about, then it would be a _bad_ storm. Ah well, nobody was hooked to the internet right now, all was well.

About 1 hour later

"I'll take the ring to Mordor." Jade and I said with Frodo, we had been saying most lines of the movie with it as soon as we had settled down.

Emma, of course, had been entranced as soon as Aragorn entered the picture. She was a worse fangirl for him than I was for Legolas!

Suddenly, a loud crash, so close we could feel the vibrations from the thunder. Power went out, leaving us in the inky blackness. We were wrapped in a complete darkness, and clutching to each other. Jade was making tiny "eeping" noises, and Emma was shivering. I was staring at the FoTR case; it was lit up enough from a light from the window (?) that I could still see it good enough to read it. It was odd, when I looked back at the window; it was just as dark outside as it was in here.

Another crash of lightening followed thunder filled the house, and we all huddled closer together. Seconds later, the power came back on. The TV screens came up blank, we had overcharge blockers on the gaming systems and DVD player after our original PS1 got fried during a storm and the power came back on after being off while I was playing Spyro.

A few moments of silence in the light, and we all breathed sighs of relief and de-clutched from each other. Or, began to actually. The toilet flushing caused us to freeze, and look in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Oi! What'd I do? What's that?! It's loud!" an oddly familiar voice came from the bathroom.

I was the first to respond, it was my house after all, "What the-?"

With my energy back, I hopped over the back of the couch again, and peered into the bathroom from a distance, as the door was open a crack. What I saw caused my jaw to drop. Jade and Emma, after seeing my face, soon joined my side, staring inside. I could feel their jaws dropping as well. Emma's had actually dropped onto my shoulder.

_Pippin_ was standing in my bathroom, staring at the toilet, "Where am I even?"

"Pippin?" I asked, in complete and utter disbelief.

He looked up, and smiled at us, "That's me! Who are you? Do you know where we are? All I saw was a flash of light and here I am. It looks like that elvey place I'm staying at, but the toi-something was marble and not loud and the bath-thing was also marble and I don't even know what that is." He was pointing at the sink.

"Uh," my mind had disappeared for a few moments.

Luckily, Jade saved the day, "I'm Jadelyn, but call me Jade. This is Autumn and Emma. That, what you're pointing at, is a sink."

"A sink? But sinks are supposed to be marble basins on the floor that you have to pump water into from a pump-thinger." He stated, looking as confused as I was.

"Well, Pip, you're not in Rivendell anymore. You're in America." I tried to explain, "Things here are much more advanced than the elves have."

He stared at me, "huh?"

"I don't know how you got here, but I can tell you that you don't belong here. Middle Earth is a completely different world than what you're on now; which is called Earth." I tried again; I was never going to be able to explain it better because I didn't even know how or why he was here.

"I'm lost…" he said, sounding for the life of me like a child. Well, he was as naïve as one, so I suppose I could give him that much.

Emma was no help, "So am I…"

Jade sighed, "We all are. I'm sorry that we're no help, but we don't even get it."

I turned toward the living room, "You might as well come out of there and it's comfier out here."

He made a noise of agreement, and followed me out into the living room, the other two trailing behind. Emma almost fell over without the support I had been giving her. To her accountability, she caught herself just in time. Jade was letting me have the lead because it was my house.

Then it actually **hit** me. Pippin Took, from Lord of The Rings, the _actual_ Pippin, was at my house. How much cooler could this get? My hyperness from before was back. I grinned, and hopped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushion. Pippin tried to copy me, but he landed on the floor in front of the couch, luckily not on the coffee table, very loudly.

I snickered, and heard some similar noises from behind me, "Next time, try walking around and sitting, it takes practice to be able to jump onto it."

He took the hand I offered down to him, and pulled him to his feet with a strength that obviously startled him. What startled him more was when he sat on the couch, his jaw dropped as he sank into the cushioning.

"Don't ask, just go with it." I told him before he could ask the question.

Another loud crash nearby caused all of us (even Pip) to scream, and a second crash followed very quickly, and the power went out. I clutched to the person next to me, and they clutched to me. I wasn't sure who it was, I thought Emma had jumped the back of the couch as well, but then the crash happened and I didn't notice if she completed the jump or not.

"What happened to the brightness?" Pippin asked the eerie silence that had enveloped us after the power went out, and we stopped screaming.

His voice came from right next to me, I was clutching to him. I couldn't help it, I grinned. Here I was, clutching Pippin, and he was clutching me back. This was a once in a lifetime chance! Even so, I glanced at the FoTR case again; it was again light enough in just that spot by the hidden source of light to read it.

"Well," I heard Jade's shaky voice from behind me, "everything in this world runs on something called electricity. When something disrupts the flow of the electricity, like lightening hitting something, it does this."

Another loud crash and the lights flickered back on. I clutched to Pippin for a few more moments, listening to make sure nothing more out of the ordinary made it to my house. With a sigh of relief, I let him go.

Something hit the coffee table from below, and a long stream of curses in a language I didn't understand ensued. I was over the back of the couch in a millisecond, peeping out over the top. Of course something else had come, I could only wonder **who**.

Today was being the weirdest day ever.


	2. NOTICE

Hey all. Sorry for not updating in awhile, but I completely forgot I had an account here after my computer crashed. Currently, I am working on updating the chapters and making them better. So far, I've gotten the first redone, and it now has more words in it than all 4 chappies before had :P

Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to remember where I was going with this story and be able to finish it.


End file.
